Misstress's of the galaxy
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: AU where the most advanced race in the galaxy actually act like the most advanced race in the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect

Mistress's of the galaxy

Chapter 1

Once long ago there was a mighty and powerful race of warriors, scholars and artists. Their empire was massive and spanned the entire galaxy. It was believed that the empire would last till the end of time.

But this was not to be.

From the dark spaces a mighty and powerful force emerged. Their strength and power was beyond measure. This enemy began a reaping of all the people of the empire.

It would take nearly five centuries before the harvest was complete. During this time the people of the empire fought back everyway they could. Their soldiers fought them at every turn. Their scientists devolved new and terrible weapons and their artists painted of great battles so they may never be forgot and to inspire later generations.

But alas it was all for not, the harvest could not be stopped only slowed and the empire awaited it's destruction.

But if they could not destroy their enemy themselves, then they would see to it that someone else would.

During the course of the harvest and with the up most secrecy a large group of scientists began to engineer a new weapon.

For long ago in the early days of the harvest, a world had been discovered, it's people were not particularly advanced however due to the unique abilities of the inhabitants the empire decided to uplift them to sever as new warriors in the war.

However it was later decided that the people of this world would become the tools of vengeance for the empire.

Landing parties arrived on the planet and brought gifts of advanced technology and weaponry.

Extensive genetic engineering was conducted on the people of this world. The people of the empire passed this off as divine gifts.

For over a century the people of the empire stayed on the world and prepared the people for what needed to be done, so that they could become the supreme beings in time for their cycle.

And thus the people left the world to go to their homeworld to fight to the last. And thus as the true history records the last of the protheans were lost to memory.

However, their legacy lives on. The people of the world, the Asari used the advanced technology within two centuries they had discovered the ability to create direct energy weapons. A century later they began to send out spaceships.

Nearly fifty-thousand years later the Asari Empire now rules the galaxy. It's navy is massive with 25 superdreadnoughts, 263 dreadnoughts, 8000 light cruisers, 10,000 battle cruisers, 16,000 assault cruisers, 4000 heavy crusiers, 25,000 destroyers, 75,000 frigates, and 100,000 corvettes.

It military stands at over two billion commandos and four billion huntresses as well as eight billon Asari marines.

It's total population stands at over 56.3 billion.

The Asari empire has also uplifted two species of it's own Humanity and the Hanar. Humanity, who were uplifted in what was known as the iron age, has become a new caste of the Asari race. The Hanar see the Asari as divine and will do anything the Asari ask without a moment's hesitation.

The human military boosters the Asari one with over ten billion human marines fighting alongside their Asari counterparts.

In recent times the Asari empire has come into conflict with the citadel council the only other major power in the galaxy who could pose a threat to the empire. While they are not at war they may well soon be.

But now something stirs in the darkness and the empire must stand ready. The Asari have no plans to tell the council of their return for once the monsters are driven back they plan to be the top dog in the galaxy without any completion.

Even now they plan as they decipher more and more of the Prothean become that dot Thessia to discover more advanced technology to aid in the fight, and thus when reaches Thessian high command of a Prothean beacon having been discovered on one of their new colonies a state of the ship has been sent to retrieve it.

And this is where our story begins…

End of chapter 1

**(A/N so a couple of things, one and most importantly there is no crucible. Two the asari are the most advanced race as they have had nearly 50 thousand years to study prothean beacons and thus have extracted the most knowledge from as well as personal involvement from thr protheans as well, three yes this is not a humanity fuck yeah! Story. Humanity is submissive to the Asari and do not no any better at this point, through there are always some dissidents…please review and favourite)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistresses of the galaxy

Chapter 2

High Matriarch Janora T'vale smiled as she stared out at the Serrice coastline from her terrace in her dressing gown. She could hear the flapping wings of terrvie birds and the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. Thessia was truly beautiful the time of year.

Her attention was drawn by a soft whimper, she walked into her bedroom and smiled at the reclining figures on her bed. Two human males were laying under the Armalli silk sheets. One of them with dark blond spiky hair was caressing the long dark haired one, both of them were very muscular and so very beautiful that Janora nearly found her mouth watering.

After the blond haired one settled back down to sleep the blond one looked up and smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry Mistress, did we disturb you?" 

"Of course not pet." Said Janora as she sat at her desk chair. "I was going to come back in anyway, Samuel is still tired I see."

"Yes Mistress." Said the blond haired man as he looked back down at his lover. "I'm afraid after last night he's going to sleep through the whole day."

Janora hummed and walked over to the bed, she climbed atop it and crawled over to the man. "And yet, you my sweet pet, my treasure, my dearest darling, my beautiful Trent are wide awake, have I lost the ability to properly ravish you in my old age?" She asked after placing a kiss on Trent's lips.

"Of course not Mistress." Said Trent as he returned the kiss. "Indeed I feel very, very weary from last nights activities and yet, I can not go to sleep what would you suggest, oh wise and kind Matriarch we do to remedy this?"

Janora smiled and then grabbed Trent's wrists and pinned them down to the bed as climbed on top of him. "I can think of something." As Janora was about to reach down to pull her dressing gown off as she felt her pet begin to harden once they were pulled out of their fun by the sound of a rapid knocking on the bedroom door.

Janora sighed heavily, got off of Trent and stood up from the bed, as she fastened her dressing gown she muttered. "Always at the good bit, every time." She walked over to the bed room door and opened it.

Standing there was Janora's niece Emora T'vale, dressed in an elegant green gown and a diamond necklace and emerald bracelets she looked the very picture of grace and sensibility, A matron anyone would be proud to call their niece.

That made the sight of her carrying a particle rifle all the more bizarre, Emora never spent any time as a commando or a huntress. So as to why she would be carrying a weapon was utterly strange and worrying.

"What is it Emora? What has happened?" Said Janora said worried as she noticed the tears welling in her nieces eyes and that she was slightly shaking.

Emora sniffled deeply. "You must hurry to the conference room High Matriarch, the council of Matriarchs is in session and the news, is not good. The city guard has been rallied and the fleets are mobilizing"

Janora nodded and quickly glanced back at her bed and her lovers before turning to her niece. "Emora, Listen to me now, you are to gather everyone in the great hall. I assume the other Matriarchs already know about this?"

After Emora nodded in the affirmative, Janora continued. "Good, it should be breakfast hour, I have a terrible feeling I already know what the news so I know it will be difficult but try and make sure everyone eats. Once the meeting is concluded, I will address the clan."

Emora nodded and walked off, Janora sighed and closed the door. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She pulled her long black gown and ceremonial head dress out and laid them on the bed. She pulled of her dressing gown and began to put on her ceremonial garments.

"What's going on?" Asked Trent as he stroked Samuel's hair, he wasn't really expecting an answer. He was only a human, he would never make it far enough in society to know the inner workings of the Matriarch council, he wasn't sad about that however, he had done quite well for himself. Lover to one of the most powerful Matriarchs in the entire empire, invited to some of the most prestigious parties that only the true social elite were allowed to go to and having had five daughters with Janora he would be recorded in the annals of Clan T'vale for the rest of time, not bad for a human born to pleasure workers on a colony on the outskirts of the empire's space.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Pet." Said Janora as she adjusted her headdress. "When I have gone wake Samuel and go to the hall for breakfast, when I have made my address you are free as birds for the rest of the day, why not spend some time with the children in the nursery." She suggested.

Trent nodded as Janora left the bedroom. Walking along the ancient stone corridors of her clan's ancestral home Janora found herself wondering it easily it could all go. And if her suspensions were correct then chances were it would go so very soon.

She eventually found herself at her destination, the two guards that stood watch at the great wooden doors bowed their heads and pulled the doors open for her to allow her to step in to the great chamber beyond, as soon as she stepped in the doors were closed behind her.

Janora breathed deep and approached the large square platform that stood before her, she placed her palms down on to the cool black surface of the console that raised from the platform. Janora closed her eyes. "Embrace eternity" she whispered softly and then gasped loudly as her nervous system was connected to the great machine.

When Janora opened her eyes again she was in the great council chamber of Armali.

Or rather she was in a perfect virtual reconstruction of the chamber. In truth no one had held a meeting in the 'real' council chamber in over ten thousand years. It was too inconvenient have all the members of the council gather in one place not to mention it could be a possible security risk, so when this system was developed it was put into effect almost immediately.

As Janora gazed around the chamber she noticed the around eighty other members of the council were already here, the council was made up of four hundred and fifty members so at least she wasn't last. She walked over to where one of the great statues of the herald of enlightenment stood and rested against it, the other high matriarchs were engaged in pointless small talk or ruthless gossip, one or two were attempting to make connections but none of that interested her, she already had all the allies and connections she needed to make sure her clan would stay in power.

Over the next ten minutes all of the missing matriarchs signed in, except for one but there was a reason for that.

The matriarchs walked into the centre of the room where a incredibly long table stretched from one end of the great hall to the other and sat down on the elegantly carved chairs that surrounded it, like the hall itself the table was a perfect recreation of the table that once resided in the 'real' chambers.

Only one chair remained vacant, and calling it a chair was a tiny bit of an understatement. It was a throne, made of gold and encrusted with some of the richest and most precious gemstones in the entire empire.

Before the meeting started the telltale ping of another user signing in sounded all through out the chamber, and then their was clicking of heels as the new person walked up to the throne. The person sat down in the throne and gazed evenly as the other matriarchs.

Her Imperial Majesty and Exalted Matriarch, Empress Cetura was an intimidating figure, she stood well over seven feet and her stormy blue eyes seemed to gaze right into your soul. When she spoke it was straight to the point. "I trust you all understand why you are here?"

The rest of the matriarchs nodded in unison, there could truly be only one reason as to why the council would be summoned so quickly. They were here.

"Is Thessia safe?" Asked a matriarch in a purple dress and green facial markings which offset her skin tone beautifully Janora thought. She couldn't quite place her face and connect it to a name but Janora had seen at other parties and social events.

"Never mind Thessia." Said Matriarch Tuvana, her green eyes scanning the rest of the council looking for weakness, enemies or allies. "The colonies are what we really needed to be concerned about, many of them have only three or four hundred ships protecting them we need to move more of the fleets around to protect more space."

One of the matriarch's on the other side of the table snorted. "Oh why am I not surprised you want to protect the colonies over the homeworld Tuvana? Oh that's right, all of your Clan's wealth depends on your investments and interests in the colonies, without them you have nothing." The matriarch laughed short and sharp. "You can tell your father was a volus." 

Tuvana sneered. "Well, at least I can eat dairy, what? Your mother couldn't find a suitable bondmate so she had to bend over and show her azure to an animal to get some?"

The other matriarch stood and her biotic aura flared around and she readied her self to throw a warp field, even through it would be a pointless gesture as everything, biotics, her target, even herself standing up was all a simulation.

Tuvana stood to meet her but a command echoed around the chamber. "The both of you, sit down right now!"

Tuvana and the other Matriarch gulped before quickly getting back into their seats and looked down at the ground. The both of them wishing that it would swallow them rather than face the empress's wrath.

The empress was standing tall and glaring at them both firmly. "You are both High Matriarchs and yet you are both acting like maidens in their fifties, we have enough problems without fighting amongst our selves!"

Both of the matriarch's wince and Janora couldn't help but feel sorry for them, she had been told of by the empress once and it wasn't a pleasant experience, it was hundreds of years ago but she never forgot it, she couldn't remember the exact details as to why the empress was mad at her but she remembered the feeling well enough, she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

The empress shook her head disgusted. "The two of you are disgraces to your clans, disconnect immediately we will finish the meeting without you."

Both Matarich's looked shocked and both looked like they wanted to say something but they knew it would do no good and so with a heavy sigh from both of them they disconnected and their virtual avatars faded away.

The Empress sighed heavily. "We only have a confirmed sighting of one reaper, do we know where it is going?"

One of the other Matriach's cleared her throat, Janora knew her. She was the younger sister of Fleet Admiral Luv'in Vasir, her name was tell Tana Vasir, she acted as her sister's representative as she never actually bothered to come to the meetings.

"Yes, High Matriach Tana?" Asked the Empress.

"According to my sister's reports Empress, there is only one world of note in that sector of space, Eden Prime." Tana explained.

"Eden Prime?" The Empress repeated confused. "I don't believe I have heard of that world, is it one of ours?"

"It is Empress, it has a high human population and thus the name I believe comes from one of their old languages." Tana reported.

"Why would the Reapers be interested in that world?" Janroa asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Over the years we have found one or two prothean artefacts on Eden Prime, we have received information from the imperial agents of Eden Prime that a beacon was discovered. Perhaps the reaper is interested in that." Tana suggested.

The Empress was silent in contemplation for nearly a minute before she spoke again. "Dose this prime world have a fleet?"

"A small one, your grace." Replied Tana.

"Disconnect immediately and send word to your sister I want five fleets at Eden Prime as soon as possible, do you understand?" The Empress asked.

Tana simply nodded before disconnecting and like the others her virtual avatar disappeared.

"As for the rest of you, make plans. We knew that this day was coming and we prepared for it as well as we possibly could. Go with the goddess and know that so long as the empire endures, we will leave forever." And with that the Empress disconnected.

Everyone else followed their ruler's lead and disconnected, Janora was one of the last to disconnect and as she blinked heavily and tried to readjust to being back in her body she couldn't help but wonder, what would happen now? 

End of Chapter Two.


End file.
